


collision course

by kiyoooooooomi (hoetaku97)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Rough Kissing, hot locker room make out, none at all, there was no reason for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoetaku97/pseuds/kiyoooooooomi
Summary: The ball rolls away from the court, and for just a moment, nobody moves. The earth stops spinning, and there is only Sakusa Kaguya, down on her knees after failing to receive Oikawa Reimi’s spike, face dripping with sweat, baring her fangs like a feral thing. There is only Sakusa Kaguya, staring up at Reimi like she wants nothing more than to rip her throat out.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi’s Sister/Oikawa Tooru’s Sister
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	collision course

**Author's Note:**

> if furudate won’t tell us anything about them then i will make them up myself
> 
> please be mindful that there is violent imagery throughout but no actual violence
> 
> also be aware i know nothing about keio and waseda volleyball aside from a few things i read online so don’t jump me

The final buzzer rings out through the gym, echoing through the gym stunned silent by the suspense of the last play.

The ball rolls away from the court, and for just a moment, nobody moves. The earth stops spinning, and there is only Sakusa Kaguya, down on her knees after failing to receive Oikawa Reimi’s spike, face dripping with sweat, baring her fangs like a feral thing. There is only Sakusa Kaguya, staring up at Reimi like she wants nothing more than to rip her throat out. 

Reimi can’t look away.

When the earth resumes its rotation, Reimi turns back to join her team, despite not sharing in their enthusiasm. A win is nothing to celebrate for Reimi; a win just means you’ve done what you were supposed to do in the first place. In every game of volleyball ever played, there is a definitive winner and loser. The winner is just the team who played better, nothing more, nothing less. Playing well is nothing to celebrate when it is the expectation. 

Keio sweeps Waseda in straight sets, in an upset no one expected. Keio had been the underdog going into this match, ranking below Waseda all season, only to come back with a vengeance and crush the top team in the league.

Winning is nothing special. Winning is the expectation. 

Reimi knows this better than most.

When they line up to shake hands, Reimi finds herself face-to-face with Kaguya. Kaguya’s smile is a sharp, vicious thing, when she squeezes Reimi’s hand with all the strength stored in her misleadingly slender right arm. Reimi has seen what that arm can do firsthand, and there has always been a strange beauty in the violence Kaguya commits on the court. She brings her hand to the ball with the intent to kill, murder in her eyes and in the set of her mouth. It makes something stir in Reimi, the grotesque beauty of it all moves her.

Kaguya finally lets go, and Reimi finds herself mourning the loss of contact, regardless of how painful her grip had been.

  
  


Due to being held up by the physical therapist, Reimi is the last one left in the locker room. Just as she unzips her bag to fish out her clean clothes, the door swings open, and Reimi’s head snaps up at the sound. Kaguya is standing in the doorway, hands shoved in her jacket pockets, sauntering towards Reimi with slow, measured strides. Years of rivalry, of shared passionate glances from across the net, all conveyed in the malicious set of Kaguya’s jaw. The air is tense and thick and suffocating.

“You got lucky,” Kaguya says, in lieu of a greeting.

“I don’t believe in luck.” Reimi rises up to stand at her full height. “You all have gotten lazy. You got accustomed to winning because you aren’t used to playing teams that are actually a threat. You lost today because you were complacent.” Reimi doesn’t say it as a taunt, doesn’t say it to get a rise out of Kaguya. It is simply the truth.

That doesn’t stop Kaguya from rushing forward to pin Reimi against the lockers, trapping her between her arms, placed on either side of her head. Reimi studies the contour of her face, the cut lines of her cheeks, the onyx of her eyes that is revealed to be the darkest green when the light flashes in them. She has a long, black, curly ponytail that falls just beneath her shoulders, and a few strands have broken free to fall in front of her face. She smells like sweat and roses and she’s so warm and so close…

“You think you’re hot shit, don’t you Oikawa? You won a few games and suddenly you know it all, am I understanding that right? Don’t forget your place.” Kaguya slams her fist into the lockers beside Reimi’s head, and Reimi flinches, unable to resist the impulse reaction. Kaguya smiles at the fear in her face. “Regardless of what happened out there today,  _ I’m _ the better player. Don’t forget it.” 

When she speaks, Reimi can’t resist her eyes being drawn back again and again to the mole below her lower lip, just in the corner. She’s beautiful like this, full of righteous anger all directed at Reimi. She probably wants to hit her. She really could hit her, in this position.

“You belong at Keio. You are too good to play for a team as stagnant as Waseda. You belong somewhere where you can hone your talent. You need a challenge.” Reimi intentionally keeps her voice even, steady, so as not to betray her racing heartbeat.

Kaguya’s lips pull back in a sneer as she stares down at Reimi, taking full advantage of their height difference. “What if you’re the only challenge I’m interested in, hm? What if I want to be the one to crush you, over and over again? Any time you start to think you are the best, I want to be there to remind you otherwise.”

Reimi watches Kaguya’s mouth as she speaks, every twitch of her full, pink lips, and her own lips part slightly, not of her own volition. She can’t look away. She’s terrified and entranced and completely at Kaguya’s mercy.

There’s a moment where neither of them speak, the locker room filled with the soft sounds of their breathing. Kaguya leans in closer, so close she’s filling Reimi’s senses. She can practically taste her on her tongue. Kaguya is staring at Reimi’s open mouth, a kaleidoscope of emotions flashing between them. Something like hatred. Something like violence. Something like hunger. Something like lust.

Before she can think better of it, Reimi grabs Kaguya by the front of her jersey, pulling her in for a searing kiss. It’s all teeth and tongue and it  _ hurts _ . Kaguya kisses to bruise, her hands in Reimi’s hair pulling roughly, snatching her head back to expose her throat.  _ This is it. She’s going for the jugular. _

Kaguya lifts Remi up by the hips to wrap her legs around her waist, holding her up against the cold, unforgiving lockers, alternating between kissing along her jaw and her lips. Kaguya is  _ hot _ . Her body against Reimi’s feels like fire, scorching and blissful and all the things Reimi has ever denied herself. The music that spills from Kaguya’s open mouth into Reimi’s fills her body with song, her heart beating out a desperate rhythm.

_ You will destroy me, _ Reimi thinks.  _ You will destroy us both, burn me from the inside out and leave me alone. _

_ Even worse, I will let you. _


End file.
